Painted Love
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Ett mystiskt försvinnande, Julian Hartwell och en kärlekhistoria som ingen på Hogwarts någonsin kunnat tänka sig.
1. I

_Grå, bistra ögon mötte Dumbledores blick._

- _Vi vill ha tillbaka vår son._

- _Naturligtvis, Mr Hartwell. Vi gör vårt yttersta för att hitta honom. Hogsmeade är genomsökt, kentaurerna har varit vänliga nog att finkamma den Förbjudna Skogen med fåglarnas hjälp, och vi håller på att vända upp och ner på slottet._

- _Ministeriet… sade Mr Hartwell._

- _Skall tillkallas i morgon, om genomsökningen av slottet visar sig resultatlös._

Julian Hartwell sparkade igen dörren till den före detta fängelsehålan. Ljudet av skratt där inifrån dämpades något, men det hördes fortfarande, ända tills han svängde runt ett hörn och började klättra upp för den branta spiraltrappan. Orden ekade i hans huvud i takt med hans bara fötter mot den kalla stenen.

_Julian, du måste förstå att vi inte kan tolerera det här… det var mot mitt bättre vetande jag lät dig börja i ditt nuvarande elevhem… i din systers förra brev… och vad ska resten av släkten säga, tror du?_

Nu var han utanför den hemliga dörren och framme i entréhallen, där en pratande och skrattande röra av frostnupna elever just hade kommit hem från ett Hogsmeade-besök. Ett huvud längre än de flesta, vände Juliet plötsligt blicken åt hans håll. Snabbt skyndade Julian uppför marmortrappan och in i en på måfå vald korridor, den här gången skulle hans syster inte få tillfälle att vidarebefordra föräldrarnas förebråelser. Han visste ändå precis hur det skulle låta.

_Det vore faktiskt trevligt att se dig någon gång… nu när vi bor i Hogsmeade och allt… vi saknar dig faktiskt._

Skitsnack. Ända sedan han hade blivit sorterad till Slytherin, hade hans föräldrar riktat all kärlek och hopp mot Juliet, hans två år yngre syster. De var besvikna på honom. Han hade svikit deras höga, rena gryffindorideal, och anslutit sig till det elevhem de ansåg vara föga bättre än själva Dödsätarna.

Som så många gånger förut, hade Julians fötter av sig själva gått upp för ännu en trappa, och in genom en sällan besökt korridor. Första gången han hade varit här, var för några månader sedan, när de hade studerat slottets tavlor i Magihistorieklassen. Efter det hade han återvänt många gånger, alltid ensam.

Korridoren sträckte sig längs en av slottets långväggar. Höga, smala fönster släppte in det klara men vinterbleka solljuset. Strålarna lekte i Julians långa, mörkbruna hår och sken klart på den motsatta väggen, där tavlorna hängde med jämna mellanrum.

- Julian! mullrade Anthony van Marchtell och väckte med ens de andra tavlorna.

Ett svagt mummel – _Julian är här – _spreds mellan ramarna. Julian log brett, och kände hur han nästan omedvetet sträckte på ryggen och höjde huvudet. Så kom han att tänka på en sak, och halvsprang bort till Anthonys mäktiga guldram samtidigt som han grävde i väskan.

– Titta här! sade han glatt och höll upp boken han lånat tidigare på dagen – ett massivt verk om fornnordiska runor.

Anthonys ansikte sken upp.

- Jag ska bara hälsa på de andra, sade Julian, sedan kommer jag och bläddrar åt dig. Väl vilket kapitel så länge.

Han slog upp registret, och lade den öppna boken på golvet en bit framför Anthonys ram. Anthony hade varit greve på femtonhundratalet, och ägnat sin tid åt vin, kvinnor och spel. Några sekler bakom en ram hade fått honom att tänka om, och nu studerade han runmagi med Julians hjälp. Julian letade rätt på böcker och lade dem så Anthony kunde läsa – i gengäld fick han höra spännande historier från grevens vilda liv.

Flera andra tavlor hade sett vad han gjorde, och de tre herdinnorna vid floden hade beställt en kärleksroman, medan den gamla damen med papegojan fick en deckare. Julian gick längs med galleriet, lämnade böcker och tog upp beställningar, småpratade och skämtade med sina målade vänner. När han nådde den bortre änden av galleriet hörde han en ljus röst säga hans namn. Han vände sig mot tavlan med den unga flickan vid bäcken.

- Julian, jag trodde nästan att du glömt bort mig, sade hon med ett blygt leende.

- Helene, dig glömmer jag aldrig, sade Julian.

Han skrattade, men hans ögon hade blivit stora och mörka.


	2. II

Dagen efter Hogsmeade-utflykten var en söndag. Julian vandrade planlöst genom korridorerna på tredje våningen och försökte undvika dyngbomber, osynliga snubbeltrådar och självhäftande golvplattor. Det var alltid likadant - alla slösade enorma summor på skämtartiklar från Zonko's så fort de var i Hogsmeade, och sedan var slottet osäkert i några dagar. Och så var det godiset. Lilyanna Merlin och Castor Ffoulkes, Julians två bästa vänner, hade ätit ett skumt smakprov på Godisbaronen, och låg inne på sjukavdelningen medan Madam Pomfrey försökte hitta en förtrollning mot röken som sprutade ur deras öron och förmörkade hela rummet så fort de skrattade. Julian gick därför ensam. Vid tavlan av Uric den Underlige fick Juliet tag på honom, och som han trodde hade hon en hälsning från föräldrarna. Julian lyssnade inte ens, och lät noggrant bli att se åt påsen med mynt systern hade fått.

- Du har också en, sade hon medan Julian försökte ignorera henne, om du kommer och hämtar den, säger pappa.

- Trevligt, sade Julian frånvarande.

- Och mamma sa att jag skulle ge dig den här...

Juliet höll upp ett tygbylte som Julian inte kunde låta bli att ta emot. När han vecklade upp det såg han att det var en mantel, tjock, mjuk, svart och lagom lång. I slutet av sommarlovet hade Julian grälat med sin far, och sedan dess hade han inte fått några nya kläder, ingenting. Eftersom han skjutit i höjden ordentligt den hösten hade alla kläder blivit korta i ärmar och ben.

- Hon säger att du inte ska behöva frysa, vad pappa än säger. Julian, hon saknar dig.

Systerns röst hade blivit vänlig, och Julian fick en klump i halsen.

- Snälla, kan du inte försöka försonas med pappa?

Julian skakade på huvudet, sedan vände han tvärt och började springa genom korridoren med den nya manteln fladdrande bakom sig.  
Som vanligt hamnade han i tavelgalleriet. Efter att ha vänt sidor och lämnat några nya böcker satte han sig framför tavlan med bäcken och de blå blommorna. Helene var inte där - det var inte ovanligt. Hon kunde vandra långt bort längs bäcken eller in i skogen - hon hade en hel värld inne i tavlan.  
Julian hade nästan somnat på det kalla stengolvet när han hörde Helenes röst.

- Julian! Är du här? Jag var och tvättade håret...

- Mm... mumlade Julian och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

Helene skrattade och ruskade på huvudet så vatten stänkte åt alla håll. Ett kort ögonblick tyckte Julian att han hade fått en droppe på kinden, men det var ju omöjligt. Tavlor var tavlor. Inget annat.

- _Han har alltså varit borta ända sedan…började Mr Hartwell._

- _… onsdags förmiddag, fyllde Dumbledore i. Han var närvarande vid lektionen i Trollformler. Några elever har rapporterat att de sett honom i uppehållsrummet någon timme innan lunch. Jag upprepar, Mr Hartwell, vet ni något över huvudtaget som kunnat få honom att vilja lämna oss?_

- _Ingenting, sade Mr Hartwell snabbt._

- Julian, varför är du aldrig med oss längre?

Castor lade handen över texten Julian höll på att läsa.

- Ja, tycker du inte om oss längre? frågade Lilyanna med låtsad ledsen röst.

Julian mumlade något. Castor ryckte på axlarna och gick. Lilyanna fnös, och vände sig tillbaka till sitt eget skolarbete. Julian bet ihop tänderna, och försökte ignorera känslan av missmod som spred sig från magen och ut i resten av kroppen. Hans vänner började tröttna på honom… men han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Visst ville han vara med dem, men han kunde inte ge upp... andra saker.

Varenda rast, varje ledig stund, satt Julian i tavelgalleriet. Den tjocka manteln till trots frös han ofta, och det kalla stengolvet fick benen att stelna. Julian brydde sig inte om det. Han vände sidor åt tavlorna, hämtade och lämnade böcker och gjorde sina läxor sittande med benen i kors framför Helenes tavla.

Tavlor var bara tavlor, inget annat.

Färg på duk.

Helene…


	3. III

Jullovet kom och gick, Julian märkte det knappt, han lade inte ens märkte till det faktum att han inte fick några julklappar, inte av någon. Andra saker upptog alla hans tankar. Flammande röda lockar, solen som glittrade i blå ögon, ett silverklingande skratt… och han försökte stänga ute det, försökte skämta med sina vänner som förr – när inte det gick försökte han koncentrera sig på skolarbete, grävde ner sig i gamla dammiga böcker i biblioteket och skrev milslånga uppsatser som han aldrig lämnade in. Det var lönlöst. Hur han än kämpade för att behålla kontrollen över sina tankar kom bilderna tillbaka så fort han slöt ögonen – en körsbärsröd mun, händer som droppade av vatten, antydan till bröst under en tunika som gjorts halvt genomskinlig av stänk från bäcken. Ljudet av hennes röst ekade i hans öron så fort det var tyst runtomkring honom, och när han slog igen böckerna och flydde bar hans fötter honom alltid upp för trappan och in i galleriet.

_En kort knackning på dörren. __Dumbledore öppnade den, och talade lågmält med den som stod utanför. Så stängde han dörren, och satte sig bakom skrivbordet igen._

- _Inga spår i den Förbjudna Skogen, sade han med den allra svagaste anstrykning av misströstan i rösten._

- _Jag… detta är… sade Mr Hartwell halvkvävt._

_För första gången sedan mötet börjat, öppnade Mrs Hartwell munnen._

- _Ni kommer inte att hitta honom._

- _Lydia, älskling, du får inte… började Mr Hartwell men blev avbruten igen._

- _Ni kan lika gärna sluta leta, sade Lydia Hartwell drömmande. Det vore bara slöseri med tid och arbete._

_Dumbledore mindes att Lydia Hartwell alltid hade varit främst i klassen på spådomskonst, och ofta verkade veta och förstå saker som verkade oförklarliga._

- _Förresten, sade hon tyst, tror jag att han har det bättre där han är nu._

Det var natten till elfte februari, Julians födelsedag, och i Slytherins sovsal för pojkar, sjätte årskursen, sov fyra unga trollkarlar djupt och fridfullt. I den femte sängen, den mitt emot dörren, låg Julian. Hans täcke låg hopsparkat i en hög vid fötterna, hans kudde hade blivit utknuffad på golvet, hans hår var genomblött av svett vid tinningarna. Han vände och vred sig, mumlade otydligt, och satte sig sedan upp med vidöppna ögon. Drömmen fyllde fortfarande alla hans sinnen, allt otydligare för varje flämtande andetag.

_Hans föräldrar. Hans syster. __Du hör inte hemma här, du har svikit oss. Deras ögon brände i honom, som spjut av rättfärdiga anklagelser._

_Stora Salen. __Gryffindor först, sedan Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw, ställde sig upp, spottade mot Slytherinbordet och gick ut. Castor och Lilyanna såg på honom med uttryckslösa ansikten. Du vet, egentligen är du ingen riktig Slytherinare._

_Mycket mer, som bara var känslor och dunkla intryck av ljud, färger._

Julian ställde sig upp på darrande ben och med huvudet dunkande. Han kände sig varm, alldeles för varm, samtidigt som han frös. Utan att egentligen veta vad han gjorde svepte han den svarta manteln om sig, och så fort han kunde stå utan att ta stöd mot sängstolpen gick han ut genom dörren, tvärs igenom uppehållsrummet och vidare upp mot entréhallen. Hans hjärta slog så högt att han förvånades över att alla andra fortfarande sov lugnt, och hans ögon glödde av feber. När han nådde trappan upp mot galleriet sprang han redan.

Helene vaknade när han sjönk ner på golvet framför hennes tavla.

- Julian! Men vad är det? Vad har hänt, du gråter… Julian?

Hennes ögon var stora och oroliga, och hon sträckte ut händerna mot honom – förgäves, för hon var fånge bakom sin ram. Och äntligen förstod Julian det han vetat i månader.

- Helene, jag älskar dig.

Han satte sina händer mot hennes, och kände bara slät duk. Så stod han, med sänkt huvud och tårar som vällde fram under slutna ögonlock.

- Julian…

Helenes röst darrade, och Julian kunde höra hur hon svalde flera gånger.

- Julian, jag älskar dig.

Då hände något märkligt. Den kalla, livlösa färgen under Julians händer var med ens varm, och inte längre jämn. Hans fingrar slöts om Helenes händer.

Helene skrattade till, ett halvkvävt ljud som lät mer som en snyftning. Så tog hon ett hårdare tag, och drog till.


End file.
